Amy
Amy is a suspicious and somewhat unappealing penguin that mysteriously showed up in a house down the street from Xet in a single day. Sye is suspicious to her origins, and judging by her behaviors, he is beginning to deduce that she too is an alien. Unlike Xet, Amy is quite competent in her mission, but the insanity of life around her, plus Sye and Xet's interference, prevent her from succeeding in her missions. Background *If Sye is to be believed... Amy is a Zitizen hailing from Planet Z. Like all of her people, she seeks global conquest. Unfortunately, her missions were delayed because of Xet's stupidity. Supposedly, Xet's incident of blacking out half of his homeworld resulted in her failing the test to be assigned an Invasion operation from the heads of state. She flunked so bad, in fact, that she was banished to serve as a janitor on a conqured planet that was used as a landfill by Planet Z. Her punishment's term expired in what would be 2009 in earth years. There, she requested a planet to invade, but was told that all planets were, at the time, taken. She pointed to one on the edge of the heads of state's map, and they laughed because she was talking about the earth. The Zitizen leaders explained that Xet was sent to the earth because he was "special" and needed to be disposed of. Amy, in rage, demanded her leaders that she be sent to the earth to do Xet's job. She told them, in her typical sassy attitude, that she didn't care if they conqured a moon or if they disobeyed the lava. She promised the leaders that she would, upon conquering her assigned planet, present it to them for whatever they wanted to do. She noted that they have a lot of glorious health food on that planet, so said her research, and the heads of state agreed to assign her to the earth. Landing on the earth in the same area as Xet, Amy quickly set up a home and sought to find a "parent" or "gaurdian" of sorts to be "more like a normal penguin". Though she failed at this, she did eventually land a job in Holyberden as an enforcer of the anti-Un-CP rules. Her advanced alien technology allows her to nab many more goons than other Inqusitors, greatly impressing TurtleShroom (penguin) and the company as a whole. She secretly loves this job, because it allows her to kidnap and to torture her targets until they confess- a favorite pastime for Zitizens -in a legal setting. Of course, and all the while, she is true to her mission and is determined to enslave the planet between her job and her research. She attends the same school as Xet. *If Amy is to be believed: "I am a noimal young pengwen that works for Holyboiden and attends school. Nothin' suspicious abowt it." Involvement Amy never ceases her quest to conquer the planet she was assigned to. However, she finds her job in the Inqusition to be excellent fun, and she uses her advanced Zitizen technology to nab huge amounts of Un-CP goons at twice the rate of others. She has a deep hatred for Xet (and for good reason), and vies to also destroy him in the process of fulfilling her mission. Trivia * She is a parody of Tak from Invader Zim. * Amy speaks in a strong Newjoyzy accent. * Secretly, she loves to write (really bad) poems to express her feelings, but don't tell her that we told you. * She is more successful than Xet, although she too never wins. * She is in fact an invader from Planet Z. * Her first task in the Inqusition was to apprehend the guy who suggested Evolution for a music album. She did it in true Zitizen fashion, complete with abduction and alien technology. The producer thinks he is crazy now. See also * XYZ System * Planet Z * Xet * Sye * Newjoyzy accent Category:Characters Category:villains Category:aliens Category:Xet Category:Parodies Category:Inquisition